


撞碎

by XVI_Pica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accident, M/M, Refugee, Sea, The dead - Freeform, crash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 海洋的事故，装着大海的眼睛如何与那蔚蓝、碧蓝、深蓝的大海融为一体？
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	撞碎

**撞碎**  
進撃の巨人  
Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman

很多人都逃到了这艘船上，这艘大船就像一个快要被吹爆了的气球。当大海成为人类唯一的避难所的时候，大陆已经被污染得不可能有人类能在那里活下来。  
利威尔离开陆地的时候，回头看见很多人坠落进水里。就像那海水是人类唯一的希望。就好像他们这样做能活下来一样。就算你游过几千米又能到哪去？如果有幸能遇见一个从未被开发的岛屿，你也活不长了。失去群体与秩序，一个人是无法在漫长的黑夜里点燃一束火。利威尔最后一眼看到的场景是年龄大的人默默离开上船的队伍，小孩在哭泣的母亲的怀抱里不知所措，暴躁的男人依然想要突破安全线把自己送到暂时能活下去的幽灵船里。  
利威尔知道，他们没有上船的最终结果，就是会被那些怪物吞噬，或者和变得和他们一样。而且这是最后一批，他们已经没有机会了。大地在变黑，鲜血凝固在冷冷的空气里。  
一声巨响，让他彻底离开了自己从未想过离开的地方，看着岸上哭喊的人群，并非他冷血，只是同情毫无作用。  
他看到不少人跳进水里，朝他们离开的方向游过去。刚开船的速度并没有多快，四周的水也不算太深。但还是足够淹死一个成年人。如果他们能靠近船，又如何上去？并没有那么多必须品给他们，更何况是这些想要靠这种方法上船的难民？  
船上不断有士兵驱赶着这些企图上船的人，这些人就更加疯狂想要爬上去，就像大陆那些已经不能被称之为人类的人。但是这些人的心脏和大脑被破坏，他们就会死去。看起来他们比陆地上那些僵尸有更多被杀掉的选择。那些僵尸只能靠爆头。  
利威尔看到远方的太阳还半挂在天空，此刻是下午，想想现在对水面会不会被毫无遮拦的太阳光灼烧地滚烫，那些还浸泡在海水的人此刻就像下油锅一样。利威尔被水反射的白色光刺得眼睛一阵阵疼，他靠在船边缘的防护栏上，看到船的阴影往船行驶过的水域涂抹过去。深邃得像下面好像有一条很长的鱼跟随他们。  
波浪在剧烈地晃动，船上已经有一些人晕船。吐在地面上，让和他同行的人皱眉。而利威尔只是看着那搜载满“世界最后一部分人类的船”往自己永远都不会知道的地方行驶过去。  
他们接近一块满是暗礁的水域。航海图上一定会标出这些东西的位置。不知道那愚蠢的船长会把他们带到这里。然而他们依然没有减速。但是利威尔在阳光的显示下清楚地看见了海面下那些阴暗的东西。  
依然有人在紧跟着他们。十分锲而不舍，也许有这种体力的人才是这个世界真正能活下去的人。利威尔看着下面，注意到一个人，健壮，也许这是他为什么能突破安全线游到这里来的原因。利威尔看到这具身躯就像深海的鱼一样熟练地在海水里翻动前行，他已经接近船的边缘了。他会成功吗？  
船身很高，利威尔无法想象。他就算接近又如何上来。  
船身一晃，利威尔差点就被这个震荡晃进水里去。但是船身依然在倾斜，他睁大眼睛，船身就朝他右下靠过去，那个人还在游。但是他整个人已经被大船的阴影挡住了。就像一张大网从天而降。  
操。  
整个人都随着船身向那个方向倒去，那个位置有个巨大黑色礁石，明显得要死，利威尔不知道为什么那个开船的猪猡要这样做。一船的人怕不是要一起死了吗。  
那个人离利威尔的眼睛越来越近，利威尔看到了对方的脸庞，洋人，利威尔看到他露出水面的脸，大海的碧蓝属于这个洋人的眼睛的瞳色。  
他们对视。  
大船将倾。  
铁皮破开一层层波浪。  
最终与黑暗的礁石相接。  
大船呻吟着，被弹开。  
利威尔看到淡红色的血被波浪蒸腾而开。  
那是蓝宝石一样的大海中的唯一一点杂质。

end  
2020.4.30  
by Slavic Pica

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天的，嗑了那么久团兵交党费。六年前在嗑，天天给人追着问艾利还是利艾就是死活嗑不下去，偶然发现levi不是还有个cp吗，还挺热？就去看，当年审美的锅，觉得爱撸饼看起来好老，就没太嗑下去，欧美爬墙回来之后，我………白夜？于是疯狂恰团兵。每天看到粮就在脑子里大喊“基佬！秀恩爱！”他俩是真爱啊啊啊啊！我真的好喜欢他们。这是我第一篇练手的文章，写得不好，没他俩感情一亿分之一好。我爱他们我爱他们。


End file.
